Second Chance
by Hanzema786
Summary: -Continues from the end of the Manga- What if another war broke out destroying all in its wake. TimeTravelNarutoFic. May contain some NaruHina later not sure. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

The beginning of the end

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

'thoughts' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Now without further adieu my first chapter.

'Urghhhh my head hurts; it feels like Baa-chan hit me with one of her super powered punches'. Shaking his head, to rid himself of these thoughts; Naruto slowly opened his eyes only for him to see the destruction caused by the _Him_. Dead bodies littered the entirety of the battle ground. Charred bodies and body parts of his comrades was all he could see, with the odd vulture eating of the dead. The comrades he promised to protect. The same ones he **failed** to protect. Tears now threatening to spill, Naruto thought back to the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, when he first achieved control over the Kyuubi's chakra. His thoughts jumped to time he had joined the war, taking it upon himself to help his fellow comrades against the white Zetsu's, effectively helping turn the tides with each Zetsu he helped slaughter. His memories jumped to the time he helped the 5 Kages fend off against the one whom they all thought was the cause of the war, Uchiha Madara. "Damn him!" tears were now falling like rain fell unto the earth, as Naruto cried to the Heavens, Hell and all inbetween"I should have listened to your warnings Kurama, it's my fault entirely. I could have saved them. I shouldn't have left them to face off against a foe of his calibre!" Naruto smashed his knuckles against the solid ground he was occupying, cutting open his skin leaving a dent in its wake and making blood to flow freely from the gash. "I should have finished him when I had the chance to. They would have all still been alive!" Naruto cried out in anger as he his left fist into the ground again. "If Baa-chan would've survived, she would have healed them all with her medical skills or summons" Using his right hand Naruto lay waste to the ground, smashing the wasteland, causing a crack to form.

Naruto's memories then took him back to the handicap battle in which he, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke fought alongside one another to defeat the true mastermind behind the war, Kaguya Ootsuki and Black Zetsu. "That should have been the end" Naruto started calmly. "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE END OFF ALL WARS!" Naruto shouted furiously, whilst letting the Kyuubi's demonic chakra leak out from his sweat pores. His body trembling in rage, increasing in ferocity with each thought passing through Naruto's mind.

Naruto's mind kept replacing each memory with another, like a reel for all to see till they abruptly stopped on the day that caused the destruction that lay before him. The day Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village. The day the first act of war was taken. The day the first death of the horrific war was taken. The day.. The day his son Bolt was killed. "I'll kill you!.. I WILL KILL YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" With that the last of the demonic chakra consumed him, making all seem black, as his consciousness faded away.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Please Fav/Foll/Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

A New Beginning.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

'thoughts/emphasis9you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'_The greatest of 'The 5 Great Villages' –Konoha, The hidden Leaf village- lay in ruins as though Kami himself had lain waste to it, smoke billowed, thickening the air making it hard for all to see, enough to signal for any Konoha nin who was out of the village to abort whatever mission they're on and immediately return to the village. In the smoke stood a single figure crackling maniacally for his dream had finally come true. The total destruction of Konoha! Without its roots no tree could live. Now all the nations would fall effectively making his latest plan come into effect. This was the start of the Fifth Shinobi War. "Kuku"..'_

".. and for team 7 we have Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, I said 'and Uzumaki Naruto." Looking around the room Iruka found said Uzumaki with his head down on the desk in deep sleep whilst snoring quietly; infuriated by this Iruka pinched the bridge of his noise before shouting "Naruto!" at the Uzumaki to wake him up to his attention. Seeing that his attempt failed, Iruka used his back-up plan, the infamous 'Bighead No Jutsu', trying his luck once more, luckily for the other 20 students in the classroom Naruto woke up this time saving their ears from becoming utterly useless. "I'm glad you decided to join us by actually listening in to what i have to say, and not staying asleep, Naruto" Iruka said lacing every word with sarcasm, enough so that even the most dense off creation would realised. This got a few snickers from the other students in the class, making Naruto's face turn red, red enough to put Hinata to shame. "Now where was I" Iruka started off again, "Oh yes, I remember now, I was about to tell team 7 who their sensei is going to be. Ah there it is, and team 7 will have Hatake Kakashi as their acting sensei..."

Zoning out again, Naruto thought back to the nightmare he was having, 'What was that about? What was the meaning of that dream? Was that a premonition of what is to come?' with his thoughts taking a turn for the worst, Naruto thought back to his team listing, then it hit him, Uchiha Sasuke was on his team, feeling the need to puke Naruto quickly tuned back into what was occurring around him, to help ease his queasiness.

Looking around the room, his team was the last ones there. 'This is great, just what the greatest Hokage to have ever live needs, a sensei with punctuality issues!' Naruto thought grimly, before looking at the clock then turning back to his desk to get some more shut eye time.

2 hours later, the unpunctual sensei finally made his appearance to meet his new victims. "Yo" he called out from the classrooms entrance, making all 3 Genins jump from their seat with Sasuke recovering the fastest to go back to his brooding, whilst Naruto just rubbed at his eyes to clear out any of the sleep they held. Looking at the new arrival Sakura pointed her finger at the said arrival accusingly before shouting "You're late!" 'So this is them huh, they don't look like much, Pinkie over there looks like the bigmouth of the group then, Emo over there is most likely as his new nickname suggests, and the villages pariah is a little less energetic than the reports says. Mou, this works better for me.' Kakashi thought to himself before addressing the trio "meet me on the roof within the next 5 minutes. Don't be late, or else." With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, signalling for the trio to follow pursuit and meet their new sensei on the roof within their set time frame.

Once they arrived on the roof, Kakashi had them sit, then introduce themselves to one another by telling their names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and lastly their goals for the future. This started with Kakashi telling the other 3 about himself first which left the Genins sweat dropping at the scarce information told to them, since they knew no more than they already did before their teachers speech about himself, and that information being his name. The order was Pinkie, then Emo, then Naruto last. For Kakashi everything seemed to go as he predicted it would until it came time for Naruto to speak, because unlike the 'I will be the greatest Hokage Dattebayo' or whatever other childish yet innocent speech he was expecting Naruto to say, the speech he heard was one for the ages. One he would never forget. The confidence, the aura, and the chakra rolling off of Naruto made it certain for Kakashi that this was the day he would remember as the true birth of the greatest Kage in history. The true birth of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance

Fear and Respect.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the Naruto franchise that accomplishment goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N; I want everyone to know this is my first story on so please leave a review, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, Thankyou. Sorry about the long wait, it's just that I have been EXTREMELY busy recently with 2 jobs and gym, But the good news is, I have an idea for a second story! Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'thoughts/emphasis you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

'He's more unstable than the reports suggest. Hmm, he's too unstable to be left without the correct training. Left unchecked he'll most likely become a threat to Konoha. The last thing this village needs is another Uchiha Itachi.' Thought Kakashi 'Guess I'll have to spend the most time on him then huh, sorry Sensei looks like my priorities can't lie with Naruto, the village's safety comes first.'

Sighing Kakashi then turned to Naruto "Mou, it's your turn Fishcake". Hearing this, Naruto awoke from his nap, stretching before speaking up in lazy manner, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know nothing off my clan nor their whereabouts, guess they too must've left me but who can blame them huh, afterall I am Kyuubi jinchuriki." Laughed Naruto dryly whilst keeping his eyes glued to the ground as a rare show of insecurity. Feeling tears well up in his eyes; Naruto steeled himself turning to address his fellow Ninja's leaking out a bit of his chakra to give himself a sense of authority, one which only a high ranking leader would have, one like a Kage.

During this little spectacle Kakashi's form went from being lazy to shock, his eyes bulging out to the point they almost looked like they was going to fall out of their sockets. 'Just how does he know?! Openly saying it in front of his team members the Hokage needs to know about this as soon as possible.' Relaxing his posture again 'This is going to be a longggg day!' Kakashi let out a much needed sigh letting his thoughts drift back to just how much paper work he would have to be filling in.

"You know I once dreamed that one day someone would come to save me from this hellish life, but that day has never happened, maybe it won't anytime soon either. Guess some dreams are too good to be true." Leaking out more chakra, Naruto spoke louder and more clearer, "But i will never give up!That is my way of ninja. I will not give up on my dream of becoming Hokage. I will not give up on my comrades and i most certainly will not give up on restoring my clan! Yet these are but my small dreams, my true aspiration is to bring peace to this cold world! I will do it even if it costs me my own life!" Leaking out even more chakra, leaving his team mates quaking in fear, "And anyone who gets in my way will be exterminated!" Naruto whispered coldly, enough to earn him fear and respect from the infamous Copy Ninja.

"... Erm well thank you for sharing that with us Naruto... Anything else you'd like to get off your chest?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, making the other two sweat drop at how Kakashi seemed to have not noticed the tension.

Acknowledging Kakashi's question, Naruto shook his head. "Well now we all know more about one another, it's time for your true genin test." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Giving the Genins the biggest eye smile he could muster Kakashi continued, "I'll meet you at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10am sharp. Oh, before you go, make sure you don't eat breakfast lest you like cleaning up puke." Before leaving in a swirl of leaves, heading towards the Hokage's tower.

Hating the awkward silence between them all Sakura was the first to speak up "Sooo... Erm would you like to go to get something to eat then Sasuke-kun?" "No answered Sasuke "I have better things to do. I have a goal to achieve, and a person to kill." Sasuke once again spoke, before walking off to go to his clans training grounds.

Feeling down, Sakura once again went to ask the question, this time to Naruto but when she turned around to face him, he had already left, leaving her on her own.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi reached the tower, and instantly rushed into the Hokage's chamber s 'The Hokage needs to know of what transpired today. To say this team meeting was surprising would be an understatement.' When he reached the door, Kakashi snapped himself out of his thoughts to think over just how he was going to word it to the Kage, seeing this was going nowhere; he just opened the door and let his brain and mouth do the rest.

"Ahh Kakashi, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today" came the voice of his elderly leader. Bowing to his leader, Kakashi then spoke up "Hokage-sama, today something happened during my team meeting which I thought you should know about." Hearing the serious tone in Kakashi's voice, the Hokage turned to question his Ninja "Just what occurred that has you so serious Hatake?" "He knows" Kakashi replied. "Who knows?" came the reply. "Naruto. Naruto knows about himself being the vessel of the Kyuubi." The reply came almost instantly "He's known since yesterday, all because of that traitor Mizuki." "Thats not all Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke. "He told his team mate." The old Kage wasn't one to get shocked often but this, this completely surprised him. "Now that most certainly is troubling. I trust you will tell them the consequences if they tell anyone of this S-Class secret, That child has already suffered enough, and i would like it if you warn your genins on this matter."

With that Kakashi nodded his goodbye, and left the Hokage to his thoughts. ' Naruto, what have you done' The kage shook his head. 'If the last Uchiha destroys what little semblance of happiness you have in your life, then not even the council will be able to stop me from exterminating their precious little Uchiha.' Saidaime thought darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance

The Day of the Genin Test!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I own nothing but any OC's I may use in the future.

'thoughts/emphasis you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

A/N; Firstly sorry about the long wait, it's just I keep getting distracted and lazy. Secondly just so everyone knows Naruto won't be some know it all neither will he be OP, but yes he will be ALOT stronger and cleverer than he is in canon. Hopefully everyone will like some of the uses for certain characters. Lastly I want everyone to know 2 weeks is the unofficial time between each chapter update. Now without further adieu my new chapter.

'Sensei, Rin, Obito, I think I have finally found a team worthy of the title 'Team 7'. I hope this time I don't let the team down. Anyways I'll catch you guys later, I'm already late for their Genin test!' itching the back of his neck Kakashi turned away from the memorial stone 'Maybe this time i wont fail.. No this time I won't fail.' Kakashi then shunshined away to the clearing of training ground 7.

Upon arriving Kakashi scouted the clearing to find one of his 'students' weren't there. 'Hmm, so where is he?' Once again Kakashi shunshined to go find his later than himself 'student'. 'And here everyone thought it was impossible to be more later than me'.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

'_Stood before him was a younger version of himself, his clothes tattered and ripped in various places, speaking volumes of the kind of beating this child had been through. The child was trying to tell him something "You failed..." Naruto went closer so he could hear the youngster more clearly. "You failed us all.." _

_Voicing his thoughts Naruto spoke out "Why are you bleeding and who put you in this shape?"_

"_You don't remember?" The child asked momentarily shocked. "It was him, he did all this but it's your entire fault! Had you been the kind of leader you should have been none of this would have happened Father! Had you finished him when you had the chance to none of this would have happened" The child seethed as he pointed to the charred remains around them. "We trusted you" the child started again "And you betrayed that trust! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Who was this child? Why did he seem so familiar? How could Naruto have done this, he was never even in the victiny, heck he didn't even know where they was standing! _

"_Hang on, this child!" it was all coming back to Naruto, " I remember him he's.."_

KNOCK KNOCK

Urghhhh.. His head hurt again. Why did he keep getting these pains?

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted in frustration. God! People sure knew how to irritate one another huh.

Naruto quickly created a Kage Bunshin to go open the door whilst he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Opening the door the Bunshin found a relaxed Kakashi reading his porn, this caused the Bunshin to frown, like did the man have no modesty? Like really, reading that kind of smut in front of young adult like himself was totally inappropriate.

"What do you want Sensei? It better be important because you just distributed my sleep" the clone let out gruffly whilst rubbing his eyes to emphasise his point.

"Meh, nothing important really, just to let you know how you're 3hours late for your Genin Test" Kakashi told the clone, even giving the clone one of his infuriating eye smiles.

Hearing this the real Naruto ran out of the bathroom toothbrush still in his mouth, "Naniiiiii?!" spitting out part of the toothpaste foam in his mouth, luckily for Kakashi the clone took the brunt force of the saliva/foam, keeping his neatly ironed out uniform foam-free.

'Hmm so he sent a Kage Bunshin to scout first so he could get his morning essentials out of the way huh. Clever, i may even use that trick for myself. An interesting one you left behind huh, Sensei..' Kakashi thought, clearly impressed by Naruto's use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Mou, its fine. I'm late myself as you can see. I guess it's better late than never huh" Kakashi reassured Naruto, once again giving him an infuriating eye smile. "Just cancel your clone and hurry to training ground 7. I'll see you there in 5 minutes." And with that Kakashi shunshined away.

'Oh man, I've got to hurry!' Naruto thought to himself. 'It'll take me 5minutes just to get there and I'm not even ready yet!' And with that our young hero hurriedly packed any and everything he needed making sure he was fully equipped and ready for the challenge ahead. Boy was he going to regret drinking that out-of-date milk!

_**I would like to thank everyone who has Favourited, Followed and/or Reviewed. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, so please review. Next chapter will be the Genin Test, this chapter was originally going to be for the Genin Test but i still have barely any idea of how to write it out because like I've said in the other chapters, this is my first story. Also if you would like me to recommend other great fanfics I have read and personally thought were/are amazing then please let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance

The decisions of the Hokage!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I own nothing but any OC's I may use in the future.

'thoughts/emphasis you'll know which it is)' – **'bijuu/angry thoughts'**

"speech" – **"Bijuu/angry speech"**

'_memory' – "speech in memory"_

The Village of Konoha was bustling with activities that morning. Civilians and Shinobi alike could be seen walking the busy streets, the smell of the different kind of breakfast lingering in the air for all to take in. The Sun could be seen glistening as the wind blew its gentle breeze soothing the skin off any burn it may sustain from the heat wave. All in all this was the perfect start for a morning anyone could ask for.

Well anyone but one Uzumaki Naruto. You see whilst everyone else would be out there enjoying these moments with their family or friends, poor little Naruto would spend them being subjected to torment and on some rather disturbing days he would be subjected to violence, the kind of violence a mother would shield her child from. The kind of violence a parent would reprimand their child from taking part in, the kind of violence which is socially unacceptable.

This is the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is well known for its fairness, whether this fairness is towards its people or its clients. The Village is also well known for its support to those who live within its wall or are allied with them. Yet all but few of its inhabitants seem to forget exactly what Konoha is about when it came to the 'Demon spawn'.

One of these few being Hatake Kakashi, the Jounin leading the Genin team in which said 'Demon spawn' has been placed in.

Right at this moment Hatake Kakashi would be seen in Training ground 7 about to test his team to see if they have the right mind set to be worth his time as their leader.

"Maa, let's cut to the chase, the point of the Genin test is to stimulate an environment to see just how advanced each Genin is i.e strengths, weaknesses etc. each Genin test differs you little cute Genins just so happened to get big ol' me huh. Your goal is impress me, your challenge is to take one of these two bells from me before Midday" looking at the Sun, Kakashi turned back to the kids "That gives you roughly 3 hours. Remember no Genin is expected to beat a Jounin alone. Right any questions?"

"But Sensei you only have 2 bells and there are 3 of us.." Sakura started

Before Sakura could finish Kakashi interjected "and anyone who doesn't get a bell will go straight back to the academy."

Kakasshi wiggled his finger in his Genins face before continuing. "Remember in the Shinobi world not everything is as it seems. Sometimes you have to look underneath the underneath." Kakashi spoke wisely "Well if that's all with the questions, your test starts now."

To further emphasise he was done speaking Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book and starting his reading. Ninja's are deceptive, at least the Genins understood that and scattered. Well all expect one.

'Hmm, so he thinks he can take me. Well no time like the present to show him the difference in skill between a Genin and a Jounin' Kakashi thought smugly.

"Ne Naruto, you thinking of attacking me anytime today?" Kakashi asked in a bored manner.

...

Receiving no reply Kakashi looked up from his book, giving Naruto his full attention.

"Naruto.."

Still no reply.

'What's he up to?' Kakashi asked himself.

Hearing a wizzing noise in the air behind him, Kakashi jumped to his left, angling his body so he could see both his attacker and blonde student. Boy was he shocked to see just who his attacker was.

'Another Naruto? Whats going on? When did he have the time to make a Shadow clone?'

"Mah, already trying to kill poor ol' me huh? And here I thought we would all get along sooooo well."

'That smile is freaky.' Sakura shuddered as she watched the events unfold from inside a bush a fair distance away.

"So Naruto, now you have my attention, would you mind telling me when you created the Bunshin?" Kakashi asked.

Whizz!

Hearing the whistling of a kunai from his left, Kakashi leapt out of the way looked at his assailant, once again shocked to see Naruto. Or was it his clone?

Running towards the Naruto which was furthest away from him, Kakashi tried to sweep at 'Naruto's' legs only for the clone to blow up in his face, sending him back reeling, with a few cuts and bruises.

'Luckily Gai isn't here' Kakashi shuddered at the thought 'He would never live it down. Hatake 'The Copy Ninja' Kakashi getting beat by a fresh-out-of-the-academy Genin.' Kakashi laughed dully to himself. 'No need to hold back so much, I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashion way and beat the answer out of him.'

Grabbing a few kunai's from his pouch, Kakashi threw them faster than either of the Naruto's could react, instantly popping both of them.

Confused wasn't even the word.

'Huh, if wasn't either of them, then just where is he?' Kakashi thought to himself. 'He can't have been fast enough to have used a substitution to get away, his profile doesn't show him as a capable Ninja, so how is he capable of such astonishing feats, like beating back an A -close S- Class Ninja, even if I'm not using my full power?'

Whilst Kakashi's guard was down, a Naruto shunshined behind him pointing the sharp end of a kunai to the back of his Sensei's head, whilst another 3 Naruto's reached out grabbing the unguarded bells. Kakashi allowed them to get close before turning to hit the Naruto with the kunai, only for his attack to get blocked by sand, shell-shocked, Kakashi allowed the clones to take the bells.

"Just how did you do that?" a bewildered Kakashi asked, signalling for his other two students to come out of their hiding places. And just like that the Genin test came to an unspoken end.

"I don't really know. I-It just did. Like all these different ideas came to me as we were fighting." Naruto looked up at Kakashi innocently, whilst Kakashi gauged his reaction to see if there was any hint of deceit in the boy –you didn't become Anbu Captain without learning how to detect when someone was lying. Knowing the boy wasn't lying Kakashi allowed him to continue.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head squinting his eyes, before letting the serious of what he was about to say show in his facial expression. It almost looked like the face a war veteran would display. 'Just what has Naruto been through?' Kakashi thought to himself.

""Yuno Sensei, the weird part isn't that I beat you, rather the fact I could've done so alot sooner, in many more ways." The blunt statement shocked all those around him.

Being the loud-mouth she is, Sakura voiced everyone's thoughts first. "Then why didn't you?" Her suspicious glare making the boy feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't because it wasn't physically possible for me to execute the ideas."

"Explain." Kakashi questioned not fully understanding the boy's explanation.

Naruto just sighed before starting his explanation. "It was like my sense of fighting wasn't used to such small limbs. It almost felt like I had a bigger body, one around your height." Naruto looked at his feet, downtrodden before continuing, "I'm sorry Sensei but that's the best I can explain it."

Understanding that was the last piece of information Naruto could give him on the whole 'getting beaten by a Genin' fiasco, Kakashi asked about two next things that peaked his interest.

"Okay we'll leave that for now, but just how did you manipulate the sand like you did before, to block me? And since you weren't any of the initial 3 Naruto's, just where were you hiding?" Bingo, just the questions Sasuke wanted to ask.

Naruto's face scrunched up again, "I don't know about the sand thing but well I was always Henging into the kunai being thrown at you, waiting for the most opportune moment to attack."

Yep, Naruto sure was full of surprises. One could certainly tell this by the loss of composure from both Sasuke and Kakashi –two people well known in Konoha for keeping their composure- who almost gaped at what Naruto had just told them. Key word being 'almost'.

'Dobe, just how strong are you?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Clapping his hands together, Kakashi spoke up again, "Well that wraps up the session for today. From this moment on, we are now officially called 'Team 7'. Make sure to be at the Hokage Tower for 10am tomorrow to receive our mission, Ja ne." With that Kakashi Shunshined away to brief the Hokage on the events that transpired today.

* * *

Kakashi bowed down in a show of respect to the old man before him. "Hokage-Sama, I'm here to inform you on how the test went."

The 'Hokage' took a puff of his tobacco pipe before signalling for his Ninja to continue.

"The test today was anything but uneventful. You see... "

* * *

_**And that wraps up the chapter for today people. I want to apologise for the massive delay inbetween this chapter and the last, but I want everyone to know, I have been busy, procrastinating and going through a writer's block thing with this specific story, you see I didn't even know how to go about the whole test or anything so yeah. I hope you like the new addition to the story.**_

_**Please Favourite, Follow and Review.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**H**_


End file.
